Happy Birthday, Baka!
by anuko-chan
Summary: A short Oneshot for Kageyamas Birthday! :D


Hello everyone~

This is my first fanfic in english...  
I hope there aren't too much mistakes in there... If you find one (or more xD) please tell me ;D  
And yeah... I'm a little late, but... I hadn't much time the last few days q-q

However! Enjoy!

* * *

Today's the 22nd of December, Kageyama Tobios birthday. The setter of the Karasuno volleyball club walks a little earlier than any other day to morning practice, because he wanted some time for himself, before anyone else arrives. What he hasn't expected, was, that also one orange haired boy had the same idea. But this person, also known as Hinata Shouyou, wasn't earlier, because he wanted some time for himself, no… Hinata wanted to surprise the birthday-kid, but hadn't come up with an idea for now, how to surprise his teammate.

So… when Kageyama entered the sports hall and found the decoy there, they both looked a little shocked.

This was too soon! Hinata was unprepared! What should he do now?

And how was Kageyama now supposed to chill, when there was the most annoying person on earth right before him?

"What are you doing here Bakageyama?!", the little middle blocker pointed with one finger at the setter, a horrified expression on his face.

"That's exactly what I should ask! Hinata boke!", snapped the taller one back.

The little middle blocker flinched at this slightly and put his finger back to himself. Yeah… right. They both couldn't have known, but… what now?

Kageyama wasn't sure, how this could get even worse…

Not only, that the orange haired boy was the most annoying person, but also the only one, who the setter don't wanted to see this early! That's because he has this weird feeling whenever Hinata was around… He tried to figure it out, what this means, but… he hadn't come to a conclusion yet.

The black haired teenager felt always so giddy and warm around the other boy and his heart beats a little faster, but only a little!

Others would call it love, wouldn't they? But… no… that can't be the case. He? In love? No… never! And then, above all… with Hinata? Tch! This have to be a joke! A really bad one too!

"And? Why are you here now?", asked Kageyama after a little silent pause between them, glaring at the smaller one, who seemed to be scared, but just a bit.

"Eeee… Eeto…", stammered the decoy, thinking about, how to respond to this question. Should he just tell him? Now, the plan for a surprise was destroyed, wasn't it? Maybe he got an idea before the others will come, but… hmm… he should just tell the taller one. "I wanted to surprise you…", mumbled Hinata with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you dumbass! Speak clearly!" Now… Kageyama was more pissed than before. Why has this little idiot to mumble! He hated it, when he couldn't get, what others were saying.

"Mmm…", grumbled Hinata, twisted his face. "I said I wanted to surprise you!", told the little sunshine much louder and more clear than his first try and looked stubborn to his teammate, who was now a little bit taken aback.

"What? Surprise?", Kageyama blinked… once more. "W-why?", he doesn't get it…

"Because today is your birthday, baka!", retorted the smaller the obvious.

The setter needed his time to think about this… This was really a surprise! How does Hinata know, when his birthday was? He hadn't told him…

"H-how… comes that you know my birthday date?", stuttered Kageyama complete confused by now.

"Eh… Uhm… I… asked Shimizu-senpai…", was Hinata again more quiet, but got immediately stubborn. "Why? You got a problem?"

"Um!", twitched the black haired teen at this slightly. "N-no…"

Dammit! Kageyama could feel, how his cheeks get warmer. /Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush!/ he tells himself over and over, but this wasn't very easy… Why would this annoying brat ask about his birthday?

"Tch… and you have to come earlier today! I wasn't prepared yet! That's it… Now I can't surprise you anymore!", said the smaller one irritated, more to himself than to Kageyama.

"Th-that… was surprise enough…", mumbled the setter, his cheeks now in a shape of red, where he can't hide it. And of course, Hinata noticed and an idea popped up.

The little sunshine sprinted suddenly at Kageyama and hugged him, as he was close enough. Because of the impact, the black haired boy stumbled a little bit back, a surprised expression all over his face. "Wha- Wh-what?! Hinata?" Confusion could be seen on Kageyamas face behind the burning red cheeks. "You… O-oi! Let go!", he managed to say and tried to loosen the grip from the decoy, but without success.

"No!", Hinata retorted and grinned wide at his teammate. "That's your birthday hug!", got the grin even wider.

"D-dumbass! I don't need one!"

"Aaaaaw Kageyama-kun~ don't blush.", teased Hinata and Kageyamas face twisted in embarrassment. Now he doesn't fight back anymore, but looked away, couldn't stand this sweet smile from the orange haired guy, the hands are resting on Hinata's upper arms.

They stayed like this for a while and the middle blocker was glad, that Kageyama seems to accept it. "Happy Birthday Kageyama!", beamed the little one suddenly and let the taller one slowly go.

Somehow, the setter was glad that he was now 'free', but at the same time… he missed the hug and wanted to tug Hinata back to him for another embrace, but he couldn't do this… This would be too embarrassing!

Does this mean… that he was indeed in love?

Kageyama watched the boy in front of him carefully, which grin hasn't faded yet.

"Th… thanks…", muttered the setter finally and averted his glance, blushing even stronger.

Hinata only smiled like sunshine and asked after that for a toss.

Amused by this, Kageyama let out a huff and gripped a ball.

His birthday couldn't get any better!

But what Kageyama didn't know was, that all the other teammates prepared a little surprise party for him in the clubroom, when they arrived.


End file.
